Code lyoko Super Xana
by CodeLyokoFougere
Summary: Xana a un nouveau corps, il va pouvoir mettre son plan a exécution tué les Lyoko-guerriers mais Nos héros ont pas se laisser faire et il vont etre aider par leur nouveau ami avec ses amis pour éliminer cette menace. (Je possède pas Code lyoko et Dragon ball super les droits vont à Thomas Romain et a Akira Toriyama) (Contient des spoilers du film dragon ball super Broly)
1. Le nouveau corps de Xana

Code Lyoko Super Xana

Chapitre 1

Le nouveau corps de Xana

Sur lyoko on voit le 5e territoire Xana est assez puissant pour ce faire un corps, le scanner s'ouvre et on voit le nouveau corps de xana

Xana : enfin je vais pouvoir enfin les tué les lyoko-guerriers Ha Ha ha


	2. Le début du combat contre Xana

Chapitre 2

Mauvaise nouvelle pour Ulrich et le début du combat contre Xana

Un Jour que Xana a eu son nouveau corps Il se dirige vers le College Kadic pour tué les lyoko-guerriers mais il croise sur son chemin deux guerriers.

En même temps au College Kadic

Il a eu les Conseil de classe des 3e

Pour Jeremy et Aelita sont plutôt bien, Odd sans Commentaires et enfin pour Ulrich les nouvelle sont pas bonne

Odd : Le conseil de classe c'est bien passer Pour vous deux c'est bien,pour moi sans commentaires et pour Ulrich il va peut être redoublé

Yumi Jeremy Ulrich et Aelita : REDOUBLER

Ulrich : C'est pas possible Il ont vraiment dis ça les prof

Odd : Oui il ont vraiment dis ça j'ai essayé de pas te faire redoublé mais mme hertz voulait rien entendre

Ulrich : Façon Mme hertz changera jamais

Yumi : ça tu peut le dire Mme Hertz a mis un 19 sur 20 parce que j'ai fais une petite tache d'encre.

? : Il se passe quoi au vu de vos têtes

Ulrich : je vais peut être redoublé ma 3e

? : Ah Ouais je comprends Pourquoi

Odd : ah oui j'avais oublier il a eu le conseil de classe toi c'est plutôt bien

Jeremy : façon Matthieu il est presque un surdoué

Matthieu : tu le sais Jeremy

Jeremy : oui je suis sur

La sonnerie du collège sonne

Jeremy : il faut aller en cours On se donne rendez-vous a la cantine

Yumi : moi j'ai contrôle de maths

Matthieu : Et nous c'est quoi le programme

Jeremy : 2h de Mme hertz

Matthieu : Ok

Avec Xana

Xana : Qui êtes Vous

? : J'avais dire la même chose

Xana : dégager de mon chemin Ou je vous transforme en pâtée pour chien

? : tiens une nouvelle menace si tu veut faire ton plan on va t'en empêcher de faire ton plan

Xana : d'accord vous aurai vous eu j'ai vous écraser

Xana Attaque un des deux guerriers qui se mets en positon de combat

? _On__ sais pas qui il est mais c'est sur il a un ki extraordinaire,__ c'est pour toi __Y__ancy _

Yancy esquive tout les attaques de Xana Apres Yancy donne un coup de poing a Xana Yancy esquive les coups de xana et il donne un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Xana, Xana esquive le coup de yancy que yancy en mets un autre coup qui fait voler xana, Xana qui se mets devant yancy mets un coup que yancy le bloque,Yancy mets des coups a Xana yancy mets un coup que xana bloque Xana passe derriere yancy et il lui mets un coup qui le fais voler.

? : ça devient plus serré

Yancy commencent a être enveloppé d'une aura doré et il mets un coup de tête et un coup de poing qui fais voler Xana Et Xana qui mets ses mains sur la route pour aller moins vite

Yancy : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA et Yancy ses cheveux était passer de orange a doré Xana attaque Yancy de derrière mais yancy mets un coup de poing et un coup de pied a Xana et après Xana donne des coups a yancy qui se protège que xana l'envoie dans un bâtiment a pas très loin du college kadic après on les voit se échanger des coups et xana mets un coup de poing a yancy et après il se protège, après il s'enveloppe d'une aura rouge et ses cheveux était passer de doré a pourpre,après yancy esquive tout les coups de Xana et il bloque le coup de Xana et il donne un coup de poing qui le faire voler jusqu'à la cour du college kadic ou les héros était a la cantine et après il Balance une attaque d'énergie que Xana ce l'ai pris de plein fouet Yancy croisaient que c'était fini Il voit Xana qui s'enveloppe d'une aura verte et il envoie un attaque d'énergie que yancy esquive après yancy qui donne un coup de poing en pleine visage de xana mais le coup a eu aucun effet sur xana après xana et yancy se rechange des coups et xana donne un coup de poing a yancy que yancy a bloquer mais ça le fais voler vers le bâtiment des sciences du collège kadic Yancy décide de se mettre en retrait.


	3. La suite du combat contre Xana

Chapitre 3

La suite du combat contre Xana

Le combat entre Yancy et Xana eut Très mouvementé Et maintenant L'autre guerrier dont on connais pas nom prends la place de Yancy

? : hey Toi c'est entre nous deux Maintenant

Xana : encore Lui j'avais oublié lui

Le guerrier se mets en position de combat Et Xana commence a l'attaquer en lui mets t en un coup que le guerrier se protège

Yancy : je espère que Dave aura plus de chance que moi

Dave et Xana se échange des coups et Xana mets un coup dans l'estomac de Dave

Dave : OUAH

Xana esquive Tout les coups de Dave et Mets un coup que fais voler Dave qui le force a se transformer et ses cheveux de Dave était passer de Noir a Doré et Dave mets un coup de poing a Xana qui le voler jusqu'à la cantine Dave s'approche de Xana Que Xana lui mets une boule de kikona dans l'estomac de Dave qui le fait voler de Haut Et après ce coup les cheveux de Dave il passe de doré a pourpre, Dave et Xana qui se balance des Kikona Xana attaque Dave avec un coup de poing qui va faire une petite blessure et Dave bloque le coup de Xana et donne un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Xana Et qui envoie Xana vers le bâtiment des Sciences et Xana augmente sa puissance et dépasse Dave qui bloque tout les attaque de Dave et Xana prend la jambe de Dave et il fait taper Dave sur le sol en tenant toujours sa jambe et il envoie Dave sur la cantine et Xana acharné Dave de coup sur l'estomac qui fait perdre sa forme avec les cheveux pourpre.


	4. Matthieu vs Xana premiere partie

Chapitre 4

Matthieu vs Xana Première partie

Yancy : Dave

Matthieu : Hé Xana a nous deux maintenant

Odd : tu veux affronter Xana il est trop fort

Yumi : il a raison tu te faire tuer

Matthieu les écoute pas et commence a s'echauffer et il part en position de combat comme Xana et les poing de Matthieu et Xana se frappe en même temps

Ulrich : je crois que Matthieu vous a pas écouté

Jeremy : j'ai vu sur le visage de Matthieu un sourire il est sur de lui

Yumi : il est sur de lui on espère il va tuer Xana il est vraiment sur de lui

Matthieu et Xana se échange des coups et Xana donne un coup de pied a matthieu qui le fais voler, Matthieu qui envoie un Kamehameha puis des kikona et Xana envoie aussi des kikona et il donne un coup de poing a Matthieu en pleine visage et il donne un autre coup de poing dans l'estomac de Matthieu qui le voler en détruisent le bâtiment des Sciences en même temps Matthieu qui a pas le envoie il se transformes en faisant passer ses cheveux de noir a dorés.

Odd : vous avez vu le cheveux de Matthieu ont changer de couleur

Ulrich : comment il fais ça

Xana envoie un Kikona que Matthieu a dévié, Matthieu et Xana qui se rechange des coups,Xana mets un coup de poing a Matthieu qui le fais voler et Xana réussie a mettre un kikona dans l'estomac de Matthieu qui le fais voler de Haut et Xana qui donne un coup qui fais tomber Matthieu très vite sur le sol Mais Matthieu réussi de mets un coup de pied a Xana et après Matthieu qui passe ses cheveux de dorés a pourpre.

Odd : après avoir changer de couleur de cheveux pour dorés il change de couleur pour le rouge

Yumi : Non Odd c'est pourpre c'est différent du rouge

Matthieu esquisse le coup de Xana, Matthieu lance une attaque d'énergie qui arrête les mouvement de Xana,après Xana devient plus puissant et arrive a bouger et a casser l'attaque de Matthieu et donne un coup de poing a Matthieu qui encaisse et après Matthieu prends le bras de Xana et envoie Xana sur le sol, Xana augmente sa puissante, Matthieu décide de attaquer Xana, les poing de Xana et Matthieu se recroisent Xana donne un coup a l'estomac de Matthieu qui fais tomber Matthieu Xana essaie de piétiné Matthieu, mais Matthieu fait des roulades pour esquisse, Matthieu prépare

une boule de kikona que Xana efface,après Xana prends la jambe de Matthieu et il le tournoient et il le jette sur le sol il reprends la jambe de Matthieu et il le rejette sur le sol et il continue encore de le jeté sur le sol après il prends Matthieu sur sa tête et il il fais prends un bain de brique il a fais amener Matthieu sur la cantine et Xana envoie Matthieu sur la cour du collège Kadic

et Matthieu il était presque Ko.


	5. La fin de Xana

Chapitre 5

Matthieu vs Xana Deuxième Partie et la fin de Xana

Après un dur combat Xana a battu Matthieu alors tout espoir était fini Yancy remotive Matthieu

Odd,Yumi : MATTHIEU

Yancy : Matthieu c'est pas ton genre de baisser les bras si vite Pendant des Années j'ai voulu te surpasser mais je comprends que tu est Numéro 1 vas si Matthieu ce monstre tu est le plus fort de nous 3

Matthieu : Tu a raison Yancy Je vais pas baisser les bras

Yumi : Matthieu se relève après tout les coups qui a pris

Jeremy : Je pense il a quelque chose qui a du le remotivé a continuer le combat

Ulrich : tu es sur

Jeremy : je suis sur de moi

Matthieu se relève et enlève sa partie de son gilet qui est encore là et il se transforme

Matthieu : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Les cheveux de Matthieu sont passer de pourpre a Bleu, Matthieu se mets en position de combat Xana attaque Matthieu, Matthieu esquisse les coup de Xana et donne un coup de poing a Xana et plusieurs coup de pied Xana prends la tête de Matthieu et il donne un coup de tête a Matthieu et Il prends la jambe de Matthieu il frappe Matthieu sur le sol et il donne un coup qui fais tomber Matthieu sur le sol et il continue a donner des coups a Matthieu au sol et Matthieu qui lance un kikona pour se sortie de Xana et Xana qui lance plein de kikona et Matthieu esquisse puis encaisser pour que les Poing de Matthieu et Xana se croisent et il echange des coups,Matthieu qui prends Xana sur la terre après Xana prends Matthieu sur son cou, Matthieu Morde Xana pour que Xana le lache et Matthieu prends la jambe de Xana et l'envoie vers le Haut,après Xana envoie une énorme boule d'énergie que Matthieu le prends de plein fouet après Matthieu et Xana se rechange des coups jusqu'au ou Matthieu mets un kikona dans l'estomac de Xana.

Yumi : on dirait que Matthieu et Xana soit de Même force

Après ce coup Xana rentre dans une rage Incontrôlable qui fais augmenter sa puissante très vite ou les cheveux de Xana sont passer de noir a doré et on voit Un grand aura vert de Xana enragé après Xana envoie de partout des kikona que Matthieu esquisse tout après il défie certain kikona et après il a plus de haut et qui poussa Dave a sauver nos Héros et il a William qui est là après Xana envoie un grand Aura verte que Matthieu se envole pour esquissé et Après Yancy se joint a la bataille

Yancy : Matthieu tu peut pas le battre tout seul

Matthieu : je déteste l'admettre mais tu a raison

Les cheveux de Yancy passe de orange a bleu Matthieu et Yancy donne un coup de pied a Xana dans le dos après Xana envoie un kikona que Matthieu et Yancy esquisse, Matthieu et Yancy donne des coup a Xana, Xana prends Matthieu par son cou et le envoie après Xana qui envoie des kikona Partout,après Xana qui envoie des vague d'énergie que Matthieu et Yancy esquisse et Après Matthieu et Yancy font une Attaque d'énergie combinée

Yancy : Canon garric

Matthieu : Kame Ha Me HA

Mais Xana arrête très facilement Après on voit Matthieu Yancy Et Xana voler et Il vole près de William que Xana attaque William

William : Xana tu me reconnais pas c'est moi William

Xana acharne William et Matthieu et Yancy profile Pour rejoindre Dave

Matthieu : Viens Yancy

Yancy : Quoi

Et Matthieu et yancy se Téléporte prés de Dave

Yumi : dites-nous vite ce qui se passe !

Matthieu : Je vous expliquerai plus tard , Dave ta des Senzus ?

Dave : Non

Matthieu : Dis Yancy tu connais la technique appelé fusion ?

Yancy : Non Celle On dois faire les mouvements absudes pour fusionner ?

Matthieu : Oui, On va faire Fu-sion

Yancy : Me fous pas la honte Comme si allait fusionner avec toi !

Matthieu : Ca dure que 30 min, On la déjà fait avec les potaras. On a pas de potaras donc il reste que la fusion.

Yancy : même si on a pas le choix de fusionner, On devra faire ça, ça et ça ?!

Matthieu : C'est le seul Moyen l'avenir de la terre en dépend.

Yancy : Alors qu'il soit ainsi.

Matthieu : Tu laisserais ta famille mourir ?

Yancy : n'essaie pas de m'embarrasser, c'est d'accord dépêche'toi de me l'apprendre.

Pendant ce temps Avec Xana qui Achale William de coup force a se transformer

William : tu m'a obliger a être dans mes derniers retranchements je vais te donner une leçon.

Pendant ce temps avec Matthieu

Matthieu et Dave : Fu-sion Ha

Yancy : cette pose est si embarrassante.

Matthieu : Voilà la fusion. On a pas le temps, allez essayons ! Ta quoi. Yancy ?

Yancy : je aurais aimé être mort…

Matthieu et Yancy : Fu-sion Ha !

Ca vé créer un etre tout gros

? : Je suis le plus fort

Dave : Raté vos doigts se sont mal touché on réessaye dans 30 min !

Pendant ce temps avec Xana on William se fait massacré

30 min Plus tard avec Matthieu

Matthieu et Yancy Fu-sion Ha !

Dave : totalement loupé vos angle n'etaient pas les mêmes ! Encore 30 min

Xana massacre encore William

30 min plus tard

Matthieu et Yancy Fu-sion HA !

Ca marché il on donné naissance a un nouveau être

Dave : Bien retournez le battre En fait comment je dois vous appeler

? : Avec les potaras c'est Matthcy Dans ce cas

Dave : Tant pis ! Dépêchez vous

?: pas possible, me trouver un nom sa serait vraiment cool ! Cette fois ça sera... Yancieu

Et il se téléporte a Xana

Et Xana a vu Yancieu

Yancieu : Amenez toi

Xana lance des vague d'énergie que Yancieu esquisse tout les vague d'énergie et il défie les derniers

Yancieu : Maintenant à mon tour HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Et les cheveux de Yancieu passe de noirs a doré Xana donne un coup a Yancieu qui renvoie le coup après il change des coup et Yancieu donne un coup de poing a Xana et après donne un coup a Yancieu qui esquisse et après Yancieu qui donne un coup de coude dans l'estomac et un coup de pied dans le visage et après il bombarde Xana de Rayon d'énergie et il continue et Xana reussie a sortir de ce bombardement de rayon d'énergie après il se rechange des coups après il donne un coup de pied a Xana et après il se rechange et après Yancieu envoie un kamehameha et Xana un rayon d'énergie qui créer une dimension après Xana donne un coup que Yancieu esquisse après il donne plusieurs coup de poing dans l'estomac de Xana qui force Xana a avoir des cheveux vert qui surpasse Yancieu qui donne un coup de poing a Xana qui fait rien du tout , Xana donne un coup a yancieu qui le fait voler que Xana attrape et il mets un autre coup et qui force yancieu de change de couleur de cheveux qui passe de doré a bleu et après yancieu donne un coup a Xana plusieurs coup même après Xana envoie des kikona que Yancieu esquisse et Yancieu envoie lui aussi des kikona que Xana esquisse tout et la force des poing de yancieu et Xana était tellement forte que la dimension s'est cassé après Xana qui essaie de donner un coup de pied a yancieu qui esquisse après Xana mets un kikona dans Yancieu qui a dévie avec un bouclier et après yancieu donne un coup de pied en plein visage de Xana et après il créer deux boule d'énergie Xana envoie une vague d'énergie très puissant que Yancieu esquisse en sautant et il passe derriere Xana et envoie les deux boule d'énergie que Xana prends de plein fouet et Yancieu le bombarde de cette même boule d'énergie et il envoie une boule d'énergie violet et Xana augmente encore sa puissante et attaque yancieu qui esquisse le coup et Yancieu il donne un coup de pied qui fais voler Xana qui envoie une vague d'énergie que Yancieu esquisse qui donne un gros coup de poing qui fais voler Xana, Xana qui envoie des Kikona que Yancieu esquisse et Yancieu lui donne plusieurs coup et un coup qui le repousse et Yancieu change son Ki et attaque Xana que le poing de yancieu et Xana se recroisent après Yancieu donne un gros coup de poing dans l'estomac de Xana et donne un autre coup qui le fais voler et il donne un autre gros coup de poing sur l'estomac de Xana et enchaîne avec une grosse attaque de ki et après Yancieu décide de en fini avec Xana

Yancieu : Ka me Ha Me HA !

Et le Kamehameha envoyer pas Yancieu Et Xana sais que c'est sa fin et Xana a pris le Kamehame de Yancieu qui tue Xana

Dave : ils ont Fait

Ulrich : ils ont fait quoi

Dave : Xana est Mort

Yumi : Ils ont tuer Xana

Dave : Oui

Ulrich : Quand même ils sont incroyable

Jeremy : Et pour le college Kadic il a été detruis

FIN


End file.
